


Baby date

by Froggie_writes



Category: A villains tale
Genre: M/M, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_writes/pseuds/Froggie_writes
Comments: 2





	Baby date

"Ok honey, will you be ok?" Yukia gently asked with a face full of fear and worry. "Yuki we'll be fine, it's only 6 hours go on now," Kai said whilst giving Yukia his little trolly backpack. They both seemed extremely exhausted. He opened up his arms to hold Aya one more time before he left, he stroked her head softly ,"ok, remember daily blood feeding is at 12:00 and she is going to have a meltdown if you do not give her Mr.Duck before sleepy times, I love you,"he kissed her on the forehead as he handed the baby back to his husband. "These two weeks have gone quickly haven't they starlight," said Kai as Yukia drove off to work. He closed the door and took him and the baby upstairs into his crafting room ," hmm, so how's this gonna work?" He said to himself whilst looking around. He grabbed Aya's Moses basket from the nursery and gently placed her in it and lifted it next to his desk in the corner. Morticia crawled in carrying the little duck plushie in her chelicerae ,"thank you Morticia." The tired man said whilst stroking the arachnids fluffy head and giving it a treat from his desk. She then crawled up the wall and sat on her little shelf that he installed, she was a very needy spider. Kai put the duck next to Aya and made sure that the basket was low enough for her to be able to see him. "Ok Aya, you're 2 weeks old now so just cry if you want something but you do that anyway so it doesn't mean anything by me saying that," he screwed on a mobile to the top of the basket and turned on his bluetooth speaker; it began to play Nat King Cole, Frank Sinatra and Bob Marley. He then got out a sketchbook and some pictures of models and began sketching. His drawings were very disorganized but clean; you could tell what he was drawing at any given point. He then moved onto the next page but this time he slowly drew in the models features and his design; he drew it at different angles, came up with some measurements for the garments; he referenced the model's clothing size carefully. "Morticia could you crawl down here for a second?" He tiredly asked her and she obeyed. He turned a few pages back and said "ok what do you prefer, a tropical inspired collection drawing inspiration from Australia or a gentler more botanical inspired theme based around Tsuki outskirts?" The fluffy demon inspected all the pages and started jumping around on his most recent sketches. "Ah, I see, you prefer the gentler one, ok," he said whilst petting the spider. "Hmm, I'm still lacking in inspiration, all I've got is one garment design and my personal deadline for the collection is in about a month," he yawned and then shoved a mouthful of walnuts into his gob. The baby started crying, Kai checked if she needed changing and came to the conclusion that she needed a bottle. Kai ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle and warmed it up in the microwave, the large, fluffy spider watched over Aya as he was doing this. "Ok Starlight I'm here," he picked up the baby out of the cot and began to feed her the milk; She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. He put her back into the Moses basket and accidentally fell asleep himself for 30 minutes but the spider woke him up before he really started snoring badly. "Dammit, I just wasted 30 minutes," he got out a dip pen and started to ink the drawing, his lines were very beautiful and flowed smoothly. He looked into his desk and got out a big book filled with fabric samples and started inspecting each one. He settled on a beautiful powder blue luxurious fabric and a light cherry blossom coloured lace. He glued a miniscule amount of them onto the paper and added some design specifications for the fabrics; he wanted little cherry blossom patterns to be woven into the lace and the blue material to have branches printed onto it. He then drew a very similar design but on a male model; he replaced the flowy skirt with flared trousers and clipped the two drawings together. "Ok that's me done for the day," he grabbed a little frog plushie from his drawer, it was unfinished though, it hadn't been stuffed yet so it was more like a skin, he sewed two buttons onto it's eyes quickly and put it back into the drawer. "Hmm, so what did Yuki want me to do today?" He yawned a little and got out his phone to read the text message he sent him, it said "Love you honey: make sure that you do the dishes, prepare to make Aya a protection spell so when we take her out she won't get hurt and walk Morticia for me, have a good day XX" he stood up , his back cracked and levitated the basket into his bedroom. "God I need a nap," he said tiredly, Morticia followed the witch out of the room. He gently placed the basket next to him and he caught some sleep whilst he could; the demon was sleepy too, it crawled onto Kai's back and passed out. 

Aya screamed which woke Kai up ," hey baby, what's the matter, oh god someone has *cough* done one," he took her into the nursery and changed her. "Ok it's only ten o'clock in the first week of November, what should we do?" He asked himself whilst putting her on the play blanket, moving a rattle round and playing with her the most he could, she was only two weeks old. "I guess I could weigh you to see how much you've grown," he said curiously. He unlocked the cupboard and got out a little scale, then he placed the baby on top. "Hm 6.11 pounds, well done you've regained your birth weight and gained a little more, now does he write it down on a chart or…" he got up and looked where the scale was and found a clipboard with her daily weight written on it. The day before she had weighed 6.9 pounds, this was good to know because it meant she was gaining weight at a steady rate. He wrapped the baby back in a blanket. then sat on the floor and pondered for a while; she began to cry and suckle. He took her downstairs and made her some milk. He then carried her and the basket into the basement; he unlocked one of the three doors to reveal a practicing room filled with ingredients, books and brewing potions. "Ok protection spell, I know what I need to do but as Yuki says 'don't be too headstrong and double check, you don't want to turn me into a frog again'." He switched his glasses and started searching the shelves for a specific book "hmm, Vampyre and Vampire physiology, no, performance magic untangled, no, necromancy for dummies? I forgot I had that one. Ah, protection spells and charms," he took out his wallet, grabbed a see through blue strip out of the card holder and placed it onto the contents section. "Hmm Yuki didn't specify so I guess I'll just do a basic all round protection spell," he curiously pondered. He started to read the text and got out specific ingredients such as: vervain, mace, myrrh, turtle shell and hangman's rope. He then weighed them out, put them into a pestle and mortar and slowly ground them down into a powder. He then grabbed a candle & metal dish and positioned them on top of eachother, he put the powder into the dish. He heated it up to exactly 100 degrees then put a drop of his blood into it as well as a drop of Yukia's from a little jar he kept refrigerated, the mixture emitted a green gas which smelt sweet and clean "tîalp souv Li's oruk-ahkarusuB ayA ellif am regétorp ruop noitop ettec zessinéb tîalp suov reficuL á te snivid estrpse xuaeb xuA," he said slowly, the green gas started to surround Aya then decipate. "How do I test this out then?" He asked curiously. Morticia!" He called, the arachnid crawled in quickly. "Ok, can you hit Aya with one of your legs, I won't hurt you, just do it." He said to her, she attempted to slap her but there seemed to be an invisible barrier stopping her. "Yes brilliant, now anyone who tries to intentionally harm her will be stopped, it has a two year cover guarantee but it can last as long as 5 which is really good if I say so myself," he smiled. He picked up the Moses basket and locked the door behind him. He brought her into the lounge and began to watch TV and eat assortments of nuts and dried fruits. 

He got bored after 5 minutes and decided to take Aya out on a walk; he put her in a tiny snow suit and placed her on the playmat as he tried to figure out how to assemble the pram. He managed to figure it out and placed the baby inside and did up the straps. He then put a changing bag at the bottom of the black pram. "Ok Morticia, we're going walkies," the spider zoomed in with her lead and collar. Kai put on her collar and attached the lead to his wrist. He put on a thick grey parka jacket, his fingerless biker gloves and a baseball cap which had his old university logo on it. He opened the large rustic door and walked out into the snow, the pram soon followed and the spider sat on the pram's hood. They exited the country house driveway and onto a little snow covered path which was surrounded by bushes and trees. This was the second time Aya had ever gone out so the curious newborn looked around at the trees and mysterious glittering snow that surrounded them. The path widened and opened into the centre of the little borough on Tsuki outskirts called rōzu village. New smells and sounds were introduced to her that she had never heard before. They came up to a little bakers, they entered and waited in line. "Good morning, anything I could get for you and the little one?" Kai grimaced at the man's happiness and said "can I have an uncut farmhouse loaf and some pork offcuts for the spider oh, and 3 croissants?" He asked politely. The cashier gathered all of the things and said "that'll be 350 yen please," Kai got out his wallet from his back pocket and paid the man. He walked out and gave the spider a little pork offcut and said "the rest are for your lunch," she moped a little but then started looking at the baby excitedly. Aya had fallen asleep as he walked into the little butchers and looked at the options "could I have 6 of your pork and apple sausages and 3 pork chops?" He asked again and the butcher had almost instantly prepared the meats for him.he looked at his phone and said "We better get home," and began to walk away from the little row of shops. The spider crawled down the pram and began walking on the floor. As they walked through the street a couple of girls had recognised the designer and ran over. "Oh my God! KBK thanks for making such comfortable boots!" Kai looked on awkwardly, he just wanted to get indoors and feed the baby. He all of a sudden began to run away as fast as he could whilst carrying the spider and pram with him. Unfortunately, the girls soon followed him to his house. "Wow, it's pretty but smaller than I imagined aren't you a multimillionaire?" Kai opened the door and ignored the girls. "Wow he has a pretty old car too?" Kai rolled his eyes as he slammed the front door shut thus waking up the baby. He picked her up and danced around with her to calm her down. The doorbell rang so he put the baby in her basket "I'll be right back starlight," he said whilst grinning at her. He did up the chain on the door and opened it, three girls stood looking at him in awe. They all bowed. " Prince KBK sir, sorry for the way we acted, we got over excited," he seemed much calmer now, he hated rude people who didn't apologize. "Ok girls what do you want? Do you want a house tour or something?" They all smiled and nodded, they all seemed to remind him of himself and his friends when they were younger. He let them in and they all took off their shoes, the baby started crying as she was hungry. "Could you rats all excuse me for a second?" He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle full of blood, a cloth then went into the lounge and picked up the baby. They walked into the lounge doorway and asked "can we sit down?" He rolled his eyes and pointed to a seat. "We didn't realise you lived so close to us, we all thought you lived in Tsuki heights with all the other millionaires," Kai was looking at his tiny daughter. "I'm not a millionaire," he said to the girls. "That doesn't make sense, your company is one of if not the most famous designer brands out there?" He looked at them with tired eyes. "I give most of my assets away to my workers and to charities, I have all I need and could ever want, money is the least of my worries anymore," he smiled back at his daughter,she was drifting off to sleep. "We didn't realise, you keep your life very well underwraps you know. The press didn't know you were married until two years after your wedding, them finding out about your baby was an accident," the three answered. "Her name's Aya. Would you like to get a closer look?" Two of them smiled and walked over to the tiny baby. "She's very cute," they both said whilst the other played on her phone. He burped her and placed Aya into her little Moses basket. "Ok no taking photos or telling anyone and especially the press, I can't be having paparazzi stalking me, you understand?" They nodded and put away their phones. He took them through into the kitchen, it was a blue, rustic and had a steriliser, toaster, teapot, milk formula and tea set out on the side. The tea set looked normal at a glance but when you looked closer it had little skulls, roses and pirate ships over them. "You look cold, would any of you like some tea?" They nodded as they looked around the room and went into the dining room. He put the tea pot onto a little metal stand on top of the stove and filled it with boiling water. It quickly boiled and he put some rooibos tea into it and let it boil. He went into the cupboard and got out some snacks, he then finally had time to take off his coat hat and gloves. He went into the dining room carrying the tea and snacks. He poured them all a cup and sat down ," why do you want to see me anyway, I'm just a designer, there are fucking way better people you can meet?" He asked as they started drinking their tea, they all seemed to like it and were in awe of it's delicious flavour. "We heard you came from the bottom, the Tsuki underground and went from a life of crime to this!" They all seemed to look up to him. "Well I did come from the underground but I still have a life of crime, practicing witches not in covens are technically going against witch laws and alienated from their peers. I have killed so many and still do just to protect myself and to provide for my daughter and husband. It's a never ending, vicious cycle but at least I'm satisfied, unlike some." He said whilst stirring sugar into his tea. They all stared up at him with starry eyes and said "could you mentor us?" He looked back at them; it was exactly what he and his friends asked his mentor and father figure when they were younger. "What with? I can't teach you much on the intelligence side, my husband is more on top of that," he said a little angrily. "Well, we are kinda at the bottom too and in all honesty" they emptied their pockets to reveal knives, slingshots and his candle holders, "We do what we can to survive," the third still hadn't said or revealed anything to him. "So what do you actually want me to teach you all, speak up," they all looked at him. "How to do crime properly, we wanna get rid of the bad people by undermining them! So they won't hurt us anymore!" Kai's eyes widened, although him and his friends had caused a war and defeated OHIO the smaller factions still had very bad criminal activity and segregation. "Okay, a little backstory on myself, I was a con-man for 6 years and a criminal for longer just to survive on the streets. I took part in prostitution and stripping for cash, I was raped 3 times and assulted 9. My type of crime changed. This is the type I will teach to you." They all looked at him with eyes full of pity and nodded. "So what are your names and powers?" He asked the girls though, he didn't really care much. "Well I'm Niko Hiroto and I can levitate things," she took her gloves off and a breeze began to swirl around the cup and lift it up," Kai quickly grabbed the cup before she spilt it onto his homemade doilies. "I'm Gina Izanami and I can create bubbles from my body and do cool things with them, like I created one which was as sharp as a razor and cut someone's nose off with it!" She was very excitable. "And who are you?" he asked the quiet one in the corner. "I...hhhm..I'm Chiyoko Manami, I'm a werewolf," Kai was shocked, he had never seen a purebred werewolf before. "Ok girls, come back tomorrow at 11:00 sharp as it's Saturday and my husband and I will both be home and not working. My old mentor will be here to so do not be late." He said snarkly and showed the girls out. "Ha, why the Fuck would they even want to do it, there only 16," he went into one of the bags and emptied out the pork offcuts into the spider's bowl, it was 3 o'clock already and Yukia's car pulled into the driveway. He opened the door and walked in with a refreshed looking face. "Hi Papa Bear," he shouted and woke up the baby. He walked into the lounge and picked her up, as soon as he did she calmed down, "shh Dad's here," he kissed her forehead and Kai walked in. "How was your day?" He asked. "Just catching up some kids on their work, the subs used textbooks when I specifically said not to, I get given all of the bottom and top sets which misbehave because I'm the only one in the department who can actually manage to teach them. It was to be expected that they would misbehave a little," he seemed tense as he put Aya down onto her little play mat. Kai took off Yukia's blazer for him and hung it up. He then got a bottle of lotion from the bathroom cupboard and said "you seem tense, may I massage your back?" He nodded and laid on his front. Kai lifted up his jumper and his shirt. He then put lotion onto his hands and began rubbing the small man's back. Suddenly they heard a crack "Jeez Yukia you have so many knots and stiffness," he began massaging again. He did it until all the lotion was rubbed in and stood up. "So much better," he said to himself; his back didn't crack or cause him pain when he stood. "Have you had lunch yet?" He asked his husband, "have you a wallflower?" He replied. "No, that's why I'm asking," he said as he sat next to him. "I bought some sausages and bread if you want them." Yukia walked out into the kitchen and began cooking the sausages. He then toasted the bread and made sausage sandwiches for the two, he noticed something a little peculiar, he picked up someone's scent that he hadn't smelt before. He couldn't hear them breathing so it wasn't an intruder. Yukia brought in the food "honey, did you have visitors today? It could just be me being paranoid." Kai smiled and said "yes actually, some girls asked us to be their mentors to help them do crime and stuff," he took a bite of the sandwich. "Kai, no we're not, Danuja made predictions about us carrying on doing bad stuff, it'll get us killed we can't, for Aya's sake please, No!" He teared up a little. "I'd love to do it but I can't let our daughter grow up an orphan, that's one step over the line." He whimpered. Aya could sense her Dad's sadness and began to cry for him. He went over and picked her up ," look, I know our lives aren't exciting anymore but we can carry on with our life of crime when she turns eight, ok?" He nodded. Kai felt guilty for letting the girls down but agreed with his husband, he couldn't risk everything he had for 3 measly girls. "Cover it up from a distance, make an accident or something, all I know is that we can't let those girls here, we can't risk it," Kai had eaten his lunch and gave his husband and his daughter a kiss. He then walked down to his practicing room with each of the girls teacups and extracted DNA from each one to use to track them. He put each bit into a caldron , sprinkled a little bit of Burdock, spider web and gunpowder and set them alight. The smoke formed into a type of window that he could see where each girl was and what they were doing. Hiroto was curling her hair with the door closed, Izanami was playing video games and Manami was out on a walk. He went over to Hiroto's caldron and said "srod, selcuob del eilbuo," the girl suddenly fell asleep with her curling tongs still on, it started to catch a flame causing an isolated fire. He then walked over to Izanami's Calderon and said "etaléc riovuop el," she was electrocuted suddenly. He finally went over to Manami but her own fate had caused her to be hit by a car. He extinguished the flames with rainwater and walked back up to his husband. All dealt with, they are all dead, he rubbed his hands together. "You must feel guilty, the way you talked about them, it felt passionate, come here," Kai sat next to the small man and smiled "It's only manipulating fate, they were going to die at some point anyway" Kai comforted the smaller man whilst he held their little baby. "She's looking at you," he said whilst nuzzling Kai. "Hi starlight," he said whilst wiping the sweat from his forehead. Aya kept the couple going, their little beacon of hope and happiness guiding them through the darkness. She had only been around for two weeks but it felt like an eternity to them. "She looks so much like you Yuki" he said to his husband whilst stroking Aya's cheek. Yukia laughed "no she doesn't," Kai stared at him. "Your Dad showed me your baby photos two weeks ago, ya look practically identical besides the green eyes and her being way more awake." he had a sip of water. "If you say so, can you help me do a bit of exercise later? I'm lost on what to do, I have never been one much exercise," he asked. Kai nodded "is your baby face getting the better of you? Hehe you're chubby skinny, aw it's so cute." Yukia smiled. "I know, I just want a little confidence." Kai kissed his husband and the sleeping baby. "Go,go,go, put her in the cot, we need to sleep, tonight is going to be terrible, I can tell," Yukia quietly trod upstairs and Kai followed. He promptly put her into the cot, switched on the baby monitor system and got into bed with Kai. Yukia cuddled onto the giant man and fell asleep almost instantly and Kai did too.


End file.
